Akan Ku Dapatkan Kau!
by shitsuka
Summary: Tantangan yang di keluarkan Sasuke dan Itachi 7 tahun yang lalu pun membuat Kyuubi dan Naruto harus mendapatkan hati duo Uchiha itu jika ingin menjadi pengantin mereka. Apa rencana Kyuubi dan Naruto? Update Chap 1, Warning Inside, RNR?
1. Prologue

**Akan Ku Dapatkan Kau!** Shitsuka

**Naruto **Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate **T

**Genre **Romance, Drama

**Pairing **SasuNaru, ItaKyuu

**Warning **OOC, BL/Shounen – ai/Slash , Typos, Miss Typo, Nyaris PWP apa malah PWP ya?, Judul dengan cerita gak ada sangkut pautnya, Bila ada kemiripan cerita sungguh itu ketidak sengajaan cerita ini real dari otak saya.

**Yo, Readers! Shitsu balik lagi! Nyahahahahaha kali ini Shitsu membawa Fict multichap!**

**Selamat Membaca~**

**Mau nge – Flame, Mau meng – kritik, mau memberi saran, atau apa pun itu Shitsu terima, yang penting itu semua dapat membangun dalam pembuatan fict ini~**

**RnR?**

* * *

.

.

_**::Prologue::**_

.

.

Uzumaki Naruto dan Uzumaki Kyuubi, adalah anak dari pasangan Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina. Mungkin kalian bingung kenapa nama Naruto dan Kyuubi mengikuti marga dari ibu bukan dari marga ayah, saya pun juga bingung kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi.

Uzumaki Naruto adalah anak ke-dua dari pasangan Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina. Ia memiliki mata berwarna biru langit yang bahkan lebih indah dari langit, membuat setiap orang; baik perempuan maupun laki – laki yang menatap matanya akan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, Naruto juga memiliki rambut oranye cerah yang dapat menyilaukan sekaligus membuat kagum orang, dan wajah rupawan yang memiliki tiga tanda lahir di masing – masing pipinya itu menambah kesan imut.

Sedangkan Uzumaki Kyuubi adalah anak pertama dari pasangan Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina, yang berarti Kyuubi adalah kakak dari Naruto. Sebenarnya Kyuubi dan Naruto lahir di hari yang sama hanya beda sekitar lima menit, Kyuubi lahir duluan lalu di susul oleh Naruto yang lahir lima menit kemudian. Kyuubi memiliki mata berwarna merah menyala bagaikan api yang membara, membuat setiap orang; baik perempuan atau lelaki yang memandangnya merasa tertantang untuk terus menatap matanya, Ia juga memiliki rambut oranye kemerah – merahan yang memberi kesan garang dan sangar. Selain itu Kyuubi memiliki wajah manis dan angkuh, jika kita yang fujoshi ini melihat wajahnya pasti kata – kata pertama yang akan kita ucapkan adalah _**tsundere**_, dan saya hampir kelupaan, bahwa Kyuubi juga memiliki mulut yang _**adorable. **_

Walaupun Kyuubi dan Naruto adalah kakak beradik, tetapi mereka berdua tidak akur. Buktinya sedari di rumah hingga sekarang ini mereka di sekolah, mereka masih saja mempertengkarkan masalah sepele,

"Heh bocah bodoh, sudah kubilang kalau apel lebih enak dari pada ramen!"

"Cih, apa enaknya sih apel? Enakan juga ramen kemana – mana!"

"Siapa bilang?"

"Aku!"

"Diam kau bocah! Sudah ku bilang apel lebih enak!"

"Kyuu-_**nii **_apel itu tidak enak! Ramen yang lebih enak!"

"Apa kau bilang? Apel itu tidak membuat gendut, tidak seperti ramen yang penuh dengan lemak!"

"Arghhh, diam kau Kyuu-_**nii**_!"

"Kau kalah bocah!"

"Kitsune!"

"Neko!"

"Oranye!"

"Merah!"

"Ramen _**Freaks**_!"

"Apel _**Freaks**_!"

Setelah puas bertengkar mereka melihat sekeliling dan mendapati puluhan pasang mata sedang menatap mereka dengan pandangan berbinar, bahkan ada yang mimisan. Eh tunggu kenapa berbinar dan bahkan ada yang mimisan? Ah, mungkin karena tampang mereka saat bertengkar tadi sungguh imut dan menggemaskan mungkin?

Merasa risih Kyuubi dan Naruto pun menarik napas lalu berseru bersamaan,

"APA KALIAN LIHAT – LIHAT?"

Dan orang – orang yang tadinya menonton mereka pun perlahan – lahan pergi meninggalkan mereka dengan wajah puas dengan darah mengalir deras dari hidung mereka.

Sesampainya Kyuubi dan Naruto di kelas mereka, mereka langsung di sambut oleh teman – teman mereka.

"Hei, biar ku tebak kalian tadi bertengkar di koridor sekolah lagi kan?" tanya Kiba salah satu teman mereka.

"Iya Kiba~ Ini semua Kyuu-_**nii**_ yang mulai!" jawab Naruto sambil memeluk Kiba dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Nara Shikamaru selaku _**SEME**_ dari Inuzuka Kiba memberikan _**deathglare **_terbaiknya kepada Naruto, dan hal itu membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri dan langsung melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kenapa hari ini suasana kelas berbeda?" tanya Kyuubi tiba – tiba, sambil memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

"Oh, itu mungkin karena akan ada siswa baru hari ini," jawab Gaara yang tiba – tiba muncul di sebelah Kyuubi bersama dengan kekasihnya Hyuuga Neji, dan hal itu membuat Kyuubi berjengit kaget.

"Eh siapa?" tanya Naruto sambil memasang tampang polosnya dan memiringkan wajahnya. Dan...

_**Croottt...**_

Beberapa anak di kelas mereka (minus Kyuubi, Shikamaru, Gaara, Kiba, dan Neji tentunya karena mereka sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu) terlihat sedang memegangi hidung mereka yang mengeluarkan cairan warna merah yang bisa kita sebut darah.

'_**Taak'**_

"Sakit Kyuu-_**nii**_!" ucap Naruto sambil memegangi kepalanya sehabis di jitak dengan tidak berperasaan oleh Kyuubi.

"Hentikan tampang polos mu itu bocah! Lihat sekelilingmu!" ucap Kyuubi.

"Eh, kenapa jadi banjir darah gini?" tanya Naruto.

"Hah, sudah lah. Jadi siapa yang pindah ke sini?" tanya Kyuubi.

"Merepotkan, anak dari keluarga Uchiha, Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Sasuke," jawab Shikamaru lengkap dengan kata – kata 'merepotkan' miliknya. Seketika ekspresi syok menghampiri Naruto, dan Kyuubi, tapi itu hanya sebentar karena selanjutnya kyuubi dan Naruto langsung menyeringai.

Teman – temannya hanya memandang mereka dengan bingung, karena baru pertama kali melihat Kyuubi dan Naruto menyeringan seperti itu. Sehingga mereka pun menyimpulkan _**'Pasti pernah terjadi sesuatu,' **_atau_** 'Pasti ada apa – apanya ini,' **_atau_** 'Merepotkan, ku yakin mereka saling kenal,'**_.

_**.**_

_**Kring... Kring.. Krinngg...**_

_**.**_

Bel sekolah Konoha Senior High School pun berbunyi, berbondong – bondong siswa maupun siswi berlarian menuju kelas mereka masing – masing, sambil berharap guru mereka belum sampai di kelas mereka.

Saat bel berbunyi suasa kelas yang di tempati Kyuubi dan Naruto yaitu kelas, XI-A. Langsung tenang, semua siswa dan siswi telah duduk di bangku mereka masing – masing, dengan sabar mereka menunggu wali kelas mereka yang nota bene adalah orang yang suka datang tidak pada waktunya dalam arti lain adalah tukang telat.

Beberapa menit kemudian, guru yang mereka tunggu – tunggu itu pun akhirnya tiba di kelas. Guru yang memiliki rambut silver itu hanya nyengir dibalik masker yang menutupi hampir sebagian dari wajah tampannya, saat seluruh siswa dan siswi di kelas XI-A mentapnya dengan tajam.

"Hehehehehe, maafkan guru. Tadi guru sempat tersesat..."

"...di jalan kehidupan, dan saat hampir menemukan jalan keluarnya aku bertemu seorang pria dengan luka melintang di wajahnya yang memintaku untuk menolongnya!" ucap seluruh siswa serentak memotong ucapan Kakashi. Sedangkan Kakashi hanya diam sambil tersenyum malu, karena ia tidak dapat membohongi para muridnya lagi.

"Sudah cepatlah guru, mana murid pindahan itu?" seru Sakura dengan tidak sabaran.

"Yaampun, baiklah. Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Sasuke silahkan masuk," ucap Kakashi mempersilahkan kedua pemuda yang sedari tadi berdiri di depan pintu.

Dengan langkah angkuh Sasuke masuk kedalam kelas mendahului sang kakak. Ketika Sasuke dan Itachi memasuki kelas itu sorak – sorai dari para wanita maupun laki – laki (minus Neji, Shikamaru, Gaara, Kiba (yang sedang asyik sendiri), Naruto, dan Kyuubi (yang malah menyeringai senang)) pun terdengar.

"Ehem," Kakashi berdeham sejenak untuk menenangkan para siswa dan siswinya.

"Nah silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian, dimulai dari Itachi,"

"Perkenalkan, namaku Uchiha Itachi, kalian bisa memanggilku Itachi. Aku adalah kakak dari Uchiha Sasuke," ucap Itachi dengan senyuman _**charming**_nya.

"Sekarang silahkan memperkenalkan diri Sa.."

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke, cukup panggil dengan Sasuke," ucap Sasuke singkat, jelas dan padat lengkap dengan wajah yang kelewat datar yang membuat Kakashi_** sweat drop**_ di buatnya.

"Ehem.." Kakashi berdeham sejenak. "Itachi kau duduk di sebelah Kyuubi," lanjut Kakashi.

Sejenak Kyuubi dan Itachi berpandangan sejenak, Itachi tersenyum dan Kyuubi menyeringai senang.

Setelah Itachi berjalan ke arah tempat duduknya, giliran Sasuke yang di suruh duduk.

"Sasuke kau duduk di sebelah..." Kakashi menjeda sejenak kata – katanya sambil melirik seluruh kelas untuk mencari sebuah kursi kosong, ".. ah kau duduk di sebelah Naruto,"

Seperti Itachi dan Kyuubi, Sasuke dan Naruto pun berpandangan sejenak namun tidak ada senyuman dari kedua belah pihak melainkan sebuah seringaian yang bertengger di masing – masing wajah Naruto dan Sasuke.

**_::TBC::_**

* * *

Pojokan Author :

Umm halo~

Sebenernya saya masih bingung antara SasuNaru/NaruSasu dan ItaKyuu/KyuuIta. Menurut kalian gimana?

Hehehehehe~ Bila berkenan di mohon Review, saya menerima segala bentuk review baik itu flame, kritik, saran, maupun lainnya. Yang penting membangun shitsu~

Terimakasih bagi yang telah mau membaca apalagi mau meriview~

See ya, di next chapter~

So, mind to Review?

^.^


	2. Chapter 1 : Come Back

**Akan Ku Dapatkan Kau!** Shitsuka

**Naruto **Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate **T

**Genre **Romance, Drama

**Pairing **SasuNaru, ItaKyuubi

**Warning **OOC, BL/Shounen – ai/Slash , Typos, Miss Typo, Nyaris PWP apa malah PWP ya?, Judul dengan cerita gak ada sangkut pautnya, Bila ada kemiripan cerita sungguh itu ketidak sengajaan cerita ini real dari otak saya.

**Yo, Readers! Shitsu balik lagi! Nyahahahahaha kali ini Shitsu membawa Fict multichap!**

**Selamat Membaca~**

**Saatnya kita mulai chapter 1~**

**Mau nge – Flame, Mau meng – kritik, mau memberi saran, atau apa pun itu Shitsu terima, yang penting itu semua dapat membangun dalam pembuatan fict ini~**

**RnR?**

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**::Chapter 1::**_

_**::Come Back::**_

**.**

**.**

_Keempat anak laki – laki itu terlihat senang, walaupun salah satu dari mereka tidak menunjukan ekspresi apapun. Mereka duduk di tengah – tengah hamparan bunga dengan tangan mereka saling mengait satu sama lain, si rambut kuning mengaitkan tangannya dengan si rambut emo bermuka datar, sedangkan si rambut oranye kemerah – merahan mengaitkan tangannya dengan si rambut biru kehitam – hitaman._

"_Chacuke, tempat ini indah ya?" _

"_Hn, berhenti memanggilku Chacuke, namaku Sasuke, Dobe,"_

_**BLETAK.. **_

_Kyuubi dengan tanpa dosanya menjitak kepala Sasuke, yang baru saja mengatai adiknya Dobe._

"_Erghh.." erang Sasuke pelan sambil memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut_

"_Berhenti memanggil Naruto dengan Dobe, Pantat ayam!" seru Kyuubi._

"_Kau!" _

"_Sasuke! Jaga sikap mu," seru Itachi kepada Sasuke._

"_Kyuu-nii, Ita-nii kenapa malahin Chacuke? Chacuke gak calah kok, yang calah itu Nalu. Halusnya di umul Nalu yang cekalang ini, Nalu udah bisa ngomong 'S' cama 'R'," ucap Naruto dengan wajah paling imutnya, sambil mengelus kepala Sasuke yang tadi di jitak Kyuubi. _

"_Err... Dobe, kau sadar tidak barusan kau ngomong 'S' dan 'R' loh," ucap Sasuke._

"_Maca cih?"_

"_Hn," _

"_Hah sudahlah pantat ayam, mungkin kau tadi salah dengar," ucap Kyuubi yang di 'iya' kan oleh Itachi._

_Mereka pun terdiam sejenak, hingga suara Itachi mengacaukan keadaan hening tersebut,_

"_Kyuu-chan kalau sudah besar mau jadi apa?" tanya Itachi tiba – tiba._

"_Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu tiba – tiba keriput?" ucap Kyuubi ketus._

"_Ayolah Kyuu-chan, jawab saja," pinta Itachi._

"_Uhh, aku ingin menjadi pengantin seseorang," jawab Kyuubi dengan wajah memerah, dan hal itu membuat Itachi ingin sekali mencium pipi Kyuubi._

"_Hoo, pengantin siapa Kyuu-chan?" tanya Itachi dengan seringai khas Uchihanya._

_Merasa dirinya di goda oleh Itachi, Kyuubi menggembungkan pipinya, _

"_Berisik keriput!" _

"_Hn, jangan marah Kyuu-chan. Biar ku tebak, jangan – jangan kau ingin jadi pengantin ku lagi?" goda Itachi._

"_Kalo iya gimana?" ucap Kyuubi tanpa sadar dan membuat seringaian Itachi melebar. _

'_Kalau iya gimana?' 'Kalau iya gimana?' 'Kalau iya..' "Gyaaaa! Kurang ajar kau Itachi kau menjebakku!" jerit Kyuubi setelah sadar apa yang barusan ia ucapkan. _

_Kini Itachi tersenyum dengan puasnya melihat Kyuubi yang sedang mencak – mencak sendiri gara – gara ia goda tadi. _

"_Nah, kalau Naruto pingin jadi apa?" tanya Itachi kepada Naruto. _

"_Umm.. Nalu pingin jadi pengantinnya Chacuke!" ucap Naruto dengan polosnya dan itu membuat Itachi, dan Kyuubi membelalakan mata. Sedangkan Sasuke, ia malah menyeringai dengan senangnya._

"_Hn, kau sungguh – sungguh Dobe?" tanya Sasuke dengan seringai mesumnya._

"_Tentu caja Nalu celius!" jawab Naruto dengan sungguh – sungguh dan itu membuat Kyuubi serasa di tusuk beribu – beribu jarum, entah kenapa Kyuubi –sangat- tidak rela jikalau adiknya yang imut – imut itu menjadi pengantin dari Uchihapantatayampervert itu._

"_Hahahaha, Naruto juga punya impian yang sama dengan Kyuu-chan ya? Ingin menjadi pengantin dari keluarga Uchiha," ucap Itachi lengkap dengan seringaiannya._

"_Hn, kalau itu impian kalian buat kami jatuh hati pada kalian, dapatkan hati kami," ucap Sasuke panjang lebar dan di 'iya' kan oleh Itachi._

"_Bai.."_

"_Lakukan lah itu saat kami kembali nanti," ucap Itachi memotong ucapan Naruto._

"_Memangnya kalian mau kemana?" tanya Kyuubi._

"_..."_

"_...TO,"_

"_...RUTO," _

"_...NARUTO!"_

"NARUTO BANGUN SEKARANG ATAU IBU AMBIL JATAH RAMEN MU MINGGU INI!" seru seorang perempuan berambut merah yang kita ketahui bernama Kushina.

Mendengar nama makanan yang ia sukai, dengan cepat Naruto membuka matanya dan langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi yang terletak di dalam kamarnya dengan keadaan panik luar biasa. Sebelum Naruto menutup pintu kamar mandinya, Naruto mengucapkan salam dan kata – kata rayuan pada ibunya –seperti biasanya-.

"Ah, selamat pagi bu. Ibu makin cantik deh, apalagi kalau ibu membatalkan pengambilan jatah ramen Naru minggu ini ibu pasti akan benar – benar tambah cantik deh," ucap Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

'Apa hubungannya antara kecantikanku dengan pembatalan pengambilan jatah ramennya minggu ini coba?' batin Kushina.

"Hah baiklah," ucap Kushina sambil menghela napasnya. Sedangkan Naruto tersenyum dengan lebarnya seraya menutup pintu kamar mandi.

Setelah melihat Naruto menutup pintu kamar mandinya, dengan cekatan Kushina merapikan kamar anak bungsunya yang terkenal akan berantakan. Padahal kemarin sore kamar Naruto baru ia bereskan, tapi sekarang banyak sampah berceceran, baju berserakan di lantai, kasur berantakan dan yang paling parah ada bekas cup ramen yang kemarin Naruto makan.

Setelah membereskan kamar Naruto, Kushina pun beranjak ke kamar anak sulungnya, Kyuubi.

"Hah, sekarang tinggal tinggal bocah Kitsune itu yang harus di bangunkan," ucap Kushina dengan helaan napas.

Tanpa ketukan Kushina langsung memasuki kamar Kyuubi yang serba merah itu. Kushina pun mendekati Kyuubi yang masih tertidur dengan pulasnya.

"Kyuubi bangun," ucap Kushina pelan.

"Lima menit lagi, Kushina," balas Kyuubi.

Twitch..

"Kyubi bangun sekarang juga," ucap Kushina lagi tapi kali ini lengkap dengan penekanan di setiap perkataannya.

"Berisik Kushina! Ku bilang lima menit lagi ya lima menit lagi," balas Kyuubi dengan bentakan.

Twitch.. Twitch.. Twitch...

Sungguh salah jawaban mu itu Kyuubi. Tau kah kau, saat ini telah menguar hawa membunuh di sekitar wanita cantik berambut merah itu.

Kushina menarik napas panjang, lalu berteriak tepat di telinga si sulung.

"KITSUNE BANGUN SEKARANG JUGA ATAU KUBAKAR SEMUA POHON APEL YANG ADA DI KOTA INI!"

Dan...

"KYAAAA! Aku bangun sekarang Kushi- eh ibu! Jangan bakar semua pohon apel yang ada di kota ini aku mohon!" seru Kyuubi dengan wajah yang di buat memelas.

"Mandi sekarang juga! Atau ibu akan benar – benar membakar pohon apel yang ada di kota ini,"

Bagaikan robot yang melakukan perintah dari programernya, Kyuubi langsung berlari kearah kamar mandi dengan kecepatan kilat.

Setelah Kyuubi masuk kedalam kamar mandi, Kushina pun melakukan yang ia lakukan tadi di kamar Naruto yaitu membersihkan kamar Kyuubi.

.

.

.

Pagi ini seperti pagi – pagi biasanya, keluarga Namikaze – Uzumaki telah duduk di depan meja makan hendak makan pagi bersama. Seperti biasanya juga Kyuubi dan Naruto tidak bisa tenang karena ribut seperti biasanya.

"Naruto bagi ramen mu,"

"Tidak! Kau kan tidak suka ramen,"

"Aku ingin mencobanya!"

"Ukh, kalau gitu bagi apel mu!"

"Tak akan ku serahkan apel ku!"

"Kenapa?"

"Kau kan tidak suka apel, bocah!"

"Kitsune!"

"Neko!"

"Anak – an..."

"Merah!"

"Oranye!"

Twitch.. Twitch..

Muncul dua kedutan di wajah lelaki tampan bermarga Namikaze yang kita ketahui adalah ayah dari duo Uzumaki itu.

_**Brakkkk**_

Dengan sadis, Minato menggebrak meja makan yang tidak bersalah itu dan langsung mendapat tatapan _horror _dari duo Uzumaki.

"A-ada apa ayah?" tanya Naruto gugup.

Melihat ekspresi panik dan takut dari kedua anaknya ditambah dengan satu ekspresi santai dari istrinya. Minato pun memberikan seulas senyum menakutkan, membuat Kyuubi dan Naruto merinding seketika sedangkan Kushina ia masih santai – santai saja.

"Anak – anakku tersayang, pagi ini ayah tidak bisa mengantar kalian. Karena pagi ini ayah ada rapat penting bersama dengan rekan ayah yang baru saja kembali dari Amerika," ucap Minato dengan senyum menakutkan di tambah setiap kata – katanya ia beri penekanan.

"Ba-baik, ayah. Ka-kami be-berangkat se-sendiri sa-saja," ucap Kyuubi tergagap.

Hee, hebat sekali kau Minato! Hanya dengan seulas senyuman menakutkan, kau dapat membuat Kyuubi dan Naruto yang imut – imut, menggemaskan tapi sangar itu jadi gugup seperti ini~

"Hm, kalian tidak berangkat sendiri kok. Kalian akan di antar oleh anak dari rekan ayah kalian yang kebetulan satu sekolah dengan kalian," ucap Kushina.

"Eh, baiklah," ucap Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, ayah berangkat dulu," ucap Minato sambil mengecup puncak kepala Kushina dan mencubit kedua pipi Kyuubi dan Naruto yang gembil itu hingga meninggalkan bekas merah.

"Sakit~" ucap Kyuubi dan Naruto dengan suara manja yang di balas cengiran tanpa dosa oleh Minato.

Setelah itu Minato langsung melesat menuju kantornya, meninggalkan kedua anak dan satu istri yang masih terduduk di meja makan.

"Kyuubi, Naruto sebaiknya kalian menunggu di teras. Kalau mereka sudah tiba kalian bisa langsung berangkat," ucap Kushina.

"Baik, bu,"

Sudah lima menit berlalu sejak mereka menunggu di teras rumah, tapi anak dari rekan ayah mereka belum tiba juga.

"Mana sih mereka?" ucap Naruto sambil mengkerucutkan bibirnya, menampilkan sebuah wajah imut yang dapat membuat anak lelaki maupun perempuan banjir darah.

"Hah, benar – benar menyebalkan! Satu jam lagi kan bel sekolah berbunyi," ucap Kyuubi kesal.

"Kyuu-nii masa kemarin malam aku memimpikan kejadian tujuh tahun yang lalu~" ucap Naruto tiba – tiba.

"Aku juga,"

"Hm, tujuh tahun yang lalu dimana Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Itachi menantang kita untuk mendapatkan hati mereka, ketika mereka kembali, eh? Bukankah itu sekarang?" ucap Naruto dengan seringaian yang mulai terbentuk di wajah manisnya.

"Hahahahaha~ Lihat saja kau Itachi akan kubuat kau bertekuk lutut padaku," ucap Kyuubi dengan aura menakutkan lengkap dengan seulas seringaian di wajah imutnya.

"Kyuu-nii mulai saat ini kita punya misi loh~" bisik Naruto tepat di telinga Kyuubi, dan di sambut dengan seringaian Kyuubi yang semakin melebar.

"Mendapatkan hati Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Itachi~" ucap Naruto dan Kyuubi bersamaan.

Nyeh~ Betapa kuat sekali keinginan kalian untuk memiliki Sasuke dan Itachi, eh Naruto, Kyuubi? Segitu ingin kah kalian menjadi pengantin dari duo Uchiha itu? Ckckckck.

Beberapa menit pun berlalu, akhirnya terdengarlah suara klakson mobil yang membuat Kyuubi dan Naruto menghentikan aksi seringai – menyeringai mereka. Dengan secepat kilat Naruto merubah wajahnya menjadi wajah malaikat sedangkan Kyuubi merubah wajahnya garangnya walaupun masih terkesan imut juga sih. Oh ayolah mana ada sih duo Uzumaki yang berwajah menyeramkan?

"Ibu kami berangkat!" ucap Naruto dari teras rumah.

"Kushina, kami berangkat!" tambah Kyuubi.

Mereka pun langsung beranjak dari teras rumah mereka menuju mobil BMW hitam yang telah terpakir di depan rumah.

Seorang pemuda dengan seragam, yang sama dengan Kyuubi dan Naruto turun dari mobil. Mungkiin untuk mengucapkan permintaan maaf mungkin?

"Hm, maaf kami kesi.."

"Eh kau kan Uchiha Itachi," ucap Naruto yang memotong ucapan Itachi dengan tidak sopannya.

"Wah wah, jangan bilang kalian anak dari rekan ayah yang baru saja kembali dari Amerika?" ucap Kyuubi dengan senyumannya.

"Aniki, ada apa?" ucap seorang pemuda yang baru saja turun dari mobil itu.

"Ah, Sasuke lihat mereka teman sekelas kita yang baru sekaligus teman lama kita Sasuke," ucap Itachi dengan senyuman _charming_nya.

"Hn," balas Sasuke dengan seringaiannya.

'Itu dia Sasuke~! Haa tampan sekali!' batin Naruto yang kelewat OOC. Ayolah siapa sih yang tidak akan OOC kalau tidak ketemu dengan pujaan hati selama kurang lebih tujuh tahun. Ralat! Padahal mereka baru saja bertemu di kelas kemarin.

"Wah~ Kalian ternyata masih mengingat kami, eh? Cih, ku kira kalian sudah melupakan kami," ucap Kyuubi dengan nada sakarstik.

"Hm, Kyuu-_chan_ tidak berubah ya? Masih sarkastik seperti dulu. Hmm, apa iya dengan sikap sakartis mu itu kau dapat mendapatkan hati ku, eh?" goda Itachi dengan seringai Uchihanya.

_**JLEB...**_

_**BLUSH...**_

Entah kenapa Kyuubi merasakan dirinya tertohok akibat perkataan Itachi, tapi di sisi lain Kyuubi juga merasa wajahnya memanas akibat perkataan Itachi. 'Jadi sebenarnya ini perasaan apa?' batin Kyuubi.

"Umm, Kyuu-_nii_, Ita-_nii_, Sasuke bisa kita berangkat sekarang? Kurasa bel sekolah akan berbunyi sekitar tiga puluh menit lagi," ucap Naruto mengingatkan Itachi, Sasuke dan Kyuubi.

"Hn, aku dan Dobe duduk di belakang sedangkan Rubah duduk di depan di samping Aniki," ucap Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Naruto ke dalam mobil, meninggalkan Kyuubi yang hendak menjitak Sasuke karena mengatai Naruto, Dobe. Jujur saja, Naruto yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu hanya senyum – senyum sendiri.

Saat hendak memasuki mobil Sasuke berbisik tepat di telinga Naruto dan hal itu menimbulkan sensasi aneh bagi Naruto.

"Bukan berarti aku tertarik padamu loh Dobe, jadi jangan senang dulu,"

_**Nyuutt...**_

Setelah berbisik itu Naruto merasakan hatinya sakit sekali, seperti ada yang meremat – remat hatinya itu. Tapi bukan Naruto namanya kalau menyerah begitu saja, dengan senyum paling manis ia berbisik tepat di telinga Sasuke,

"Hmm lihat saja nanti Sasuke, akan ku dapatkan kau, akan ku buat kau bertekuk lutut padaku~"

"Umm, Naruto kau mengucapkan sesuatu?" tanya Kyuubi dari yang duduk di samping Itachi yang sedang menyetir.

"Tidak kok Kyuu-_nii_," jawab Naruto dengan senyuman malaikatnya.

"Wah Naru-_chan_ makin manis ya? Beda sekali dengan Kyuu-_chan_ yang makin garang," ucap Itachi tiba – tiba sambil menyetir, dan tentu saja Kyuubi langsung menatapnya dengan tatapan iblis miliknya.

"Maksudmu apa keriput?" ucap Kyuubi.

"Huh ada yang marah~" goda Itachi.

1..

2...

3...

"BRENGSEK KAU KERIPUT!" bentak Kyuubi.

Bentakan Kyuubi itulah awal dari perang mulut yang di lakukan oleh Itachi dan Kyuubi, sedangkan Naruto dan Sasuke? Sasuke hanya diam memandangi keluar jendela dengan tatapan bosan.

Sedangkan Naruto, ia tertidur pulas dengan wajah polos dan bibir tipis berwarna cherrynya terbuka sedikit. Sungguh wajah yang benar – benar menggoda bukan? Dan sayang sekali kau Uchiha Sasuke karena tidak mau memandang wajah Naruto barang sedikit pun.

.

.

::Konoha Senior High School::

.:7.30 A.M:.

.

.

Akhirnya mereka tiba di Konoha Senior High School, dan pada akhirnya juga pertengkaran tidak masuk akal antara Kyuubi dan Itachi berhenti untuk sementara.

"Oi Dobe, bangun ini sudah sampai sekolah," ucap Sasuke sambil membuka pintu mobil. Dan otomatis membuat beberapa siswa maupun siswi memandang siapa yang membuka pintu mobil itu.

"Nghhh.." balas Naruto sambil mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, lalu mengikuti jejak Sasuke untuk turun dari mobil BMW hitam itu.

Naruto, Sasuke, Kyuubi dan Itachi pun memasuki kelas mereka berbarengan, sontak membuat puluhan pasang mata yang ada di kelas itu menatap mereka dengan tatapan bingung. 'Mengapa mereka bisa datang bersama' itu arti dari tatapan mata mereka.

"Apa?" ucap Kyuubi dengan muka sangarnya dan malah di balas teriakan 'Kyaa' baik dari siswa maupun siswi yang ada di kelas itu. Mungkin kalian heran kenapa orang yang sangarin malah teriak 'kyaa' gitu? Uhh, ayolah walaupun di Kyuubi sangar gitu dia tetap manis kan?

"Umm Kyuu-nii mereka kenapa berteriak?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah imut sambil memiringkan kepalanya empat puluh lima derajat.

Crottt...

Kelas pun banjir darah untuk yang kesekian kalinya akibat ulah dari Naruto kita yang imut itu~

"Naruto, Kyuubi~" ucap seorang pemuda dengan tato segi tiga terbalik di masing – masing pipinya.

"Pagi Kyuubi, Naruto," ucap pemuda berambut merah.

"Kiba, Gaara pagi~" balas Naruto dengan muka sumringah.

"Hm, pagi," balas Kyuubi datar.

Sementara para Uke sibuk ngobrol (kecuali Gaara yang hanya menganggukan kepalanya) dengan serunya, para seme pun hanya melihat mereka dengan sebuah senyuman (kecuali Itachi dan Sasuke yang diam saja) kecil.

"Kalian kenal dekat dengan Kyuubi dan Naruto, eh?" tanya Neji.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke.

"Merepotkan, sudah ku duga pasti kalian kenal dekat dengan mereka," ucap Shikamaru lengkap dengan kata – kata kesayangannya 'Merepotkan'.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Itachi penasaran.

"Baru pertama kali aku lihat Naruto menyeringai seperti kemarin," ucap Neji.

"Hn?"

"Merepotkan. Iya, biasanya Naruto hanya tersenyum manis saja jika ada murid baru," jelas Shikamaru.

"Apalagi Kyuubi, biasanya jika ada murid baru ia hanya akan menatap datar, tapi ini malah menyeringai," tambah Neji.

Kring.. Kring.. Kring..

Bel pun berbunyi, tanda di mulainya pelajaran pertama pada hari ini. Tanda dimana para siswa akan di cekoki mata pelajaran oleh guru mereka.

"Naruto," bisik Kyuubi. Mendengar kakaknya berbisik Naruto pun menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang untuk menatap kakanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto yang dengan polosnya lupa berbisik, alhasil ia mendapatkan timpukan penghapus papan tulis dari guru mereka yang bernama Kabuto.

_**BLETAK**_

"Sakit~" ucap Naruto kesakitan.

_**Deg..**_

Wajah Kyuubi memucat melihat Naruto mengerang sakit. 'Bahaya, sebaiknya aku cepat bertindak sebelum Naruto yang bertindak,' batin Kyuubi.

_**BRAK..**_

Kyuubi pun menggebrak meja dengan sadis, matanya berkilat marah cukup membuat Kabuto guru yang menganut mata pelajaran Biologi itu menelan ludahnya.

"KAU! BERANI SEKALI MELUKAI ADIKKU, BRENGSEK! RASAKAN INI!" seru Kyuubi sambil mengambil penghapus yang tadi di lempar Kabuto, lalu Kyuubi melempar balik penghapus itu dan kena telak di kepala Kabuto.

Satu kelas termasuk Sasuke dan Itachi pun terperangah melihat tindakan Kyuubi yang cukup berani tadi. Merasa di tatap Kyuubi pun mengedarkan pandangan membunuhnya ke seluruh penjuru kelas.

"Ayo Naruto," ajak Kyuubi sambil menarik tangan Naruto untuk berjalan keluar kelas.

"Iya," balas Naruto sambil mengelus kepalanya yang masih sakit.

Kalian mau tahu kenapa Kyuubi sampai bertindak sedemikian rupa? Kyuubi hanya tidak mau melihat Naruto adiknya yang lucu dan menggemaskan itu menangis karena kesakitan dan pada akhirnya satu kelas akan menonton Naruto yang menangis dengan darah yang menetes dari hidung mereka.

.

.

Saat ini Kyuubi dan Naruto tengah di marahi oleh Kushina karena kelakuan mereka tadi di sekolah. Umm, kira – kira dari mana yah Kushina bisa tahu bahwa Naruto dan Kyuubi tadi membuat sekolah? Hmm, tentu saja dong dari kepala sekolah kita tercinta yaitu Orochimaru~

"Apa – apaan kau Kitsune? Berani – beraninya kau membentak bahkan melempar gurumu sendiri?" tanya Kushina.

"Habisnya ia yang duluan yang melempar penghapus ke arah Naruto!" hardik Kyuubi.

"Sudahlah Kyuu-_nii_, Ibu ini murni kesalahan Naru. Harusnya tadi Naru berbisik bukannya malah berbicara dengan suara keras, maafin Naru ya," ucap Naruto dengan rasa bersalah. Kyuubi dan Kushina memandang Naruto sejenak lalu memeluk Naruto bersamaan. Dan terjadilah acara peluk – memeluk yang sangat dramatis.

Setelah acara peluk – memeluk itu Kushina memperbolehkan kedua anaknya untuk memasuki kamar masing – masing dengan syarat tidak boleh membentak atau pun melempar barang ke arah guru.

"Naruto, ayo kekamar ku!" ucap lebih tepatnya perintah Kyuubi, yang di balas anggukan oleh Naruto.

Di kamar bernuansa serba merah itu sekarang Naruto dan Kyuubi berada. Kyuubi menatap Naruto dengan pandangan serius dan itu membuat Naruto dag.. dig.. dug.. juga.

"Jadi apa yang ingin di bicarakan Kyu-_nii_?" tanya Naruto.

"Ayo kita buat rencana untuk merebut hati Uchiha Naru-_chan_~" ucap Kyuubi sambil tersenyum sadis, di ikuti dengan Naruto yang tersenyum kecil.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**::TBC::**_

* * *

Jadi apa rencana mereka? Chapter depan adalah rencana mereka yang pertama~

_**Pojokan Author :**_

Nyahahahahahahha saya udah gak dilema lagi~ sudah saya tetapkan pairnya SasuNaru dan ItaKyuu jadi mohon maaf bagi yang minta pairnya NaruSasu dan KyuuIta~

Apakah ini kepanjangan atau malah kurang panjang?

Umm sepertinya di fict ini Kyuubi dan Naruto lah yang tergerak untuk mendapatkan hati Itachi dan Sasuke~ Muahahahahaha #ketawa nista

Sekali – kali biarlah para Uke yang mengejar para Seme~

Nah saatnya untuk balasan Review ~

**Roronoa D. Mico** : Waaa~ makasih telah meriview~ :D Saya kabulkan permintaan anda, pairnya ItaKyuu~ Ini udah update chapter 1, tetap baca ya. Jangan bosan~

**Satsuki Naruhi** : Terimakasih atas reviewnya :D Nih saya kabulin permintaan anda, pairnya SasuNaru dan ItaKyuu~ Ini udah update chapter 1, jangan bosan ya, tetep baca~

**SUvia chan** : Makasih reviewnya~ Hahahahaha saya sengaja buat mereka agak Cute~ Yosh ini udah update! Jangan bosan ya, tetap baca~ :D

**Yuu males login** : Terimakasih reviewnya. Umm maaf karena pairnya jadi ItaKyuu dan SasuNaru~ Tapi aku buat Kyuubi sama Naruto lah yang ngejar Sasuke sama Itachi, bagaimana? Ini udah update chapter 1~ Jangan bosan ya, dan sekali lagi saya minta maaf m_ _m

**Kyuu al** : Terimakasih reviewnya. Umm iya juga sih~ Abisnya mereka terlalu menggemaskan untuk di buat jadi bener – bener sangar~ Umm ini saya sudah update chapter 1~ Jangan bosan yaa, tetep baca~

**Wonder Blue Not Login** : Terimakasih reviewnya. Ini saya kabulin jadi ItaKyuu dan SasuNaru~ Ah iya bener, Sasuke sama Itachi tuh juga lahirnya cuma berbeda beberapa menit kayak Naruto dan Kyuubi. Yup, ini udah update chapter 1, jangan bosan yaa~

**Hunchan CacuNalu polepel** : Makasih reviewnya. Hahahahha Naruto dan Kyuubi emang cute~ #disepak. Tenang Itachi dan Sasuke saya jadiin seme kok. Hehehe ini udah update~ jangan bosan ya.

**Ciel-Kky30** : Makasih reviewnya. Yang jadi seme Itachi dan Sasuke dan yang jadi uke Kyuubi dan Naruto. Tapi disini sang uke lah yang ngejar sang seme~ Yosh ini udah update chapter 1 jangan bosan yaaa...

**Akane Fukuyama** : Makasih reviewnya, yap saya kabulin permintaannya~ jadinya ItaKyuu dan SasuNaru~ Hehehehe ini udah update chapter 1, jangan bosan ya~

**UchiKaze no SasuNaru** : Terimakasih reviewnya~ Ya, permintaan anda saya kabulkan pairnya SasuNaru dan ItaKyuu~ chapter 1 udah keluar jangan bosan baca fict ini yaa~

Terimakasih juga untuk** Story Alert** dan **Favorite Story** nya ^.^

Hehehehehe~ Bila berkenan di mohon Review, saya menerima segala bentuk review baik itu flame, kritik, saran, maupun lainnya. Yang penting membangun shitsu~

Terimakasih bagi yang telah mau membaca apalagi mau meriview~

See ya, di next chapter~

So, mind to Review?


End file.
